


Loki's Lucky Day

by MaladaptiveDaydreamer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers Hanging Out, Avengers being friends, Avengers chilling, Brothers, Gen, M/M, hulk out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaladaptiveDaydreamer/pseuds/MaladaptiveDaydreamer
Summary: After Loki redeems himself and becomes an Avenger, he starts pranking his teammates. One day, though, he makes a fatal mistake and ends up pranking the wrong one.
Relationships: Loki & Avengers Team, Loki & Thor, Thor/Bruce Banner, Thruce - Relationship, Thunderscience
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Loki's Lucky Day

Just because Loki was now officially an Avenger didn’t mean that he had to act like one. Well, not privately, at least. He still had to maintain his public image as a reformed member of society, especially since, well, he tried to take over the world not that long ago.

Thankfully, almost magically, he somehow managed to convince everyone that he had changed. Of course, nobody believed him at first. After all, he’d nearly destroyed New York City and almost the world on more than one occasion. 

However, after years of apologizing and fixing what he had broken, Loki had thought he finally managed to redeem himself. Once he had finally used his powers for the greater good for once in his life, he figured that he would be done and would be allowed to return to Asgard. Unfortunately, though, that was not the case, as apparently he still hadn’t fully redeemed himself yet, at least, not in the Avengers’ eyes.

This was why he was now called an Avenger: to perform good deeds until Thor said he could go home. 

To the Avengers, he hadn’t really changed much. To them, he was still the same chaotic little maniac who enjoyed torturing others, except now instead of trying to outright kill them and toy with their minds he tortured them with his snide comments about their looks and elaborate magic pranks. It was his special way of saying “Screw you.”

However, despite all his chaotic tendencies, he still contributed a lot to the team, especially in battle. His magical prowess was something to be admired and feared, which was pretty much the only reason why Thor and the others were glad he was on their side now. 

Still, sometimes Thor regretted ever reforming his younger brother.

This was one of those times.

It started out a day like any other. At 8 AM, Thor was devouring his usual box of strawberry pop-tarts while Clint, Tony, and Nat were casually sipping their cups of coffee in the Avengers kitchen and watching the daily news on Tony’s giant flat screen tv. As they sat in their chairs enjoying their breakfast and relishing their one rare moment of peace and quiet, Thor contently tossed the recently emptied box of family size pop tarts into the trash nearby and belched contentedly. 

“We are now officially out of the frosted pastries, Stark.”

The mechanic sighed as he sipped his frappuccino, regretting the day he had introduced Thor to the tarts. That was his 5th box that week. If he kept this up, he’d end up with more flab than ab. He barely contained a chuckle as he imagined Thor with a beer gut. Like that would ever happen.

Clint just snorted and rolled his eyes. “Good. That many pop-tarts can’t be good for you.” 

Nat just sat back in her chair, the bags under her eyes revealing just how little she had slept that night.

Thor chuckled as though he had told him a joke. “Pssh, whatever. I’m a god. I’ll just burn the calories off fighting a monster or something. Right, Natasha?” He glanced over in her direction and was surprised by how tired she looked. “Whoa, you look-” He stopped when she gave him a cold stare. “Nevermind.”

The spy just rolled her eyes and sighed grumpily. “If I look tired to you, you know damn well why.”

Clint and Tony nodded, both of them also having tired eyes. However, Tony was wearing his signature glasses so nobody could see what was under his eyes. He always had to be the best looking man in the room. He couldn’t afford to show weakness.

Thor, however, was clueless. “Hmm, do I?” He scratched his chin as he went over and plopped down on a large couch. “I slept like an infant last night, so I cannot say that I know what you are referring to.” The corners of his lips began to curve slightly upwards, indicating his amusement.

“Oh, bullshit. You know exactly what she’s talking about.” Clint glared at Thor, who was barely failing to keep a straight face. “You’re even smiling! What’s wrong with you?”

Thor burst into a hearty laugh, slapping his hand down on his muscular knee. After a few moments, he calmed down. “I apologize, my friends. It’s just that it’s nice to finally not be on the receiving end of one of my brother’s tricks.”

Tony snorted after finishing his coffee. “It’s a wonder how you haven’t killed him already. Hell, I wonder how I haven’t killed him already.”

Thor laughed again, earning glares from the whole squad. “Oh, please, you think his pranks are bad now? Pssssh, he’s going easy on you guys. Trust me. I would know.” He stood there for a moment reminiscing over the times Loki had literally stabbed him in the back just for giggles. “Ahh, memories.”

“Well, yeah, it’s different for you; you’re used to this kind of shit happening.” 

“True. But aren’t we avengers? Shouldn’t we be used to worse things?”

“Not much is worse than a room full of spiders.” Clint shuddered, remembering . 

Tony laughed. “Oh, is that all he did to you? Please, that’s nothing.” He waved his hand dismissively, to the archer’s annoyance. “Try dealing with a magically charmed mechanical suit attacking you in the middle of the night. That’s rough.” He still had a few bruises from that night…

Nat just rolled her eyes and huffed. Tony always had to make everything competition. Even when suffering from Loki’s pranks. 

“Nat’s lucky. Loki’s probably too scared to do anything to her.” Clint remarked. 

If only that were true, the assassin thought bitterly. “I wish. One time he changed into Clint and somehow I didn’t recognize him,” she was starting to regret revealing this information. Weakness was not something she allowed herself to show. “However, after a few minutes of flirting and acting nice to me, I knew he was a fake.”

Clint snorted while Thor just nodded. “My brother is a very good actor. This one time he turned into a snake, and I didn’t know it was him, so I picked him up to admire him-- and wouldn’t you know you it-- he changed back and stabbed me.” He chuckled. “He almost hasn’t changed a bit.”

“Pssh, he hasn’t changed at all. Well, except for the killing, but besides that, he’s still the same greasy haired psychopath that tried to kill us multiple times.” Tony rubbed his eyes, still exhausted from last night’s surprise. “It’s funny really. He’s trying to make it as though he’s a good guy but here he is, still tormenting people.”

Thor thought for a moment. Then spoke. “Well, tormenting is a strong word, don’t you think? And the only reason he keeps doing this is that he wants to annoy me in order to get me to let him return to Asgard.” He . “Well, it’s not going to work. He still has a long way to go before he’s ready to go back.”

Everyone else in the room groaned in unison.

“Besides, there’s still one person that he hasn’t pranked yet.”

Of course there was. Nobody, not even Loki would even consider of pranking that Avenger. Especially after that one encounter.

“Well, duh, Thor. Loki enjoys breathing, as do most of us.” Nat snorted as the changed the channel. Clint and Tony nodded in agreement.

Before the god could speak, the aforementioned trickster suddenly sprinted into the room. Out of breath, he quickly ran up to Thor and moved behind him, slightly trembling as he peeked over his shoulder. 

Everyone stopped what they were doing.

Thor just sighed. It was too early for this. “What did you do this time, brother?”

Loki, still shaken, just whispered. “I-i messed up, brother. I really did it this time.” He was paler than usual, his greasy black hair disheveled.

The others just continued to stare. Then Tony snorted. “What, did you piss off Rogers this time?” He laughed, hoping he was right. He loved seeing the soldier annoyed.

Loki rapidly shook his head. “That’s what I meant to do, but I did something much worse.”

Suddenly, everyone, even Tony, froze and stared at Loki.

Thor felt his stomach drop. He turned and glared at his younger brother. 

“You didn’t.”

Loki whined. He did.

Thor sighed. “For fuc-” Before he could finish scolding him, a sudden THUD erupted from above them. 

Then came a roar. 

Surprised, everyone jolted out of their seats. Tony sighed as he started for his suit. The others did the same.

“Brother, I’m sorry. Please, don’t let him kill me.” Loki trembled, his grip tightening on his brother’s shoulder. 

Thor shook him off and glared at him, finally done with his brother’s antics. “What in Odin’s name did you do to set him off?”

Loki stuttered, trying to remain calm. “Well, see, I never meant to prank Bruce. I’m not stupid.” He rolled his eyes when Thor snorted at the last statement. “I meant to prank the soldier, obviously-”

Another thump erupted from the ceiling, sounding even closer now. Cracks were beginning to form on the ceiling.

“Get on with it!”

“Okay, okay!” Loki was trembling even harder. Another roar came from above, even louder than before. “So, you know how when we were kids, I would disguise myself as inanimate objects to trick you into picking me up to I could scare you?”

Thor frowned. He could see where this was going. “Yes. Go on.”

Loki paused, suddenly very interested in the crumbling ceiling. “Well, uh….”

“Loki,” Thor was growing very impatient.

Loki sighed. “Alright. Since I know Rogers’ schedule, I knew what time he wakes up and showers, so I figured I could-” Suddenly, a roar erupted from right above them. The ceiling was barely holding it together.

“LOKI JUST SAY IT!” Thor yelled as he summoned Mjolnir.

“Look, what happened isn’t important,” Loki spluttered, not wanting to say it. “Just stop the beast!”

“Not until you tell me what happened.” Thor crossed his arms after dropping his beloved hammer to the floor. 

At that very moment, an incredibly angry green behemoth burst out from the ceiling. “PUNY GOD WILL PAY!”

The puny god squealed, still hiding behind Thor.

“Thor, please, just get him away from me!” He begged, now desperately clinging to his brother’s waste.

Thor didn’t budge. “Not until you tell me what you did.” 

“Thor, please!”

Thor was just standing there, a smirk suddenly forming on his face. “Why, hello, Hulk. Are you looking for this?” He yanked the greasy-haired god and dangled him in front of Hulk like a chew toy. 

Hulk growled and nodded. “PUNY GOD WILL PAY!” He began to stomp forward, causing the floor to crack.

“Last chance, brother.”

Loki squeaked. “OKAY, OKAY! I TURNED INTO A TOILET AND ACCIDENTALLY SCARED BRUCE INSTEAD OF THE SOLDIER NOW WILL YOU PLEASE LET ME GO AAAAHH!!!”

Satisfied, Thor dropped his brother, who quickly sprinted out of the room. Then he turned back to Hulk, who was still fuming. 

Sometimes he wished he had never reformed his brother. But then again, if he hadn’t, he never would have had the chance to get back at him. 

He looked at the Hulk and grinned. “Nice job, Hulk. You’re an amazing actor.”

The green giant stopped.Then he grinned and winked at him before he began to shrink, his pants slowly becoming too big for him until a small, curly haired scientist stood in Hulk’s place, having to hold them up to keep them from falling. He blinked, “Did I do good?”

Thor walked to him and caught him as he stumbled. He grinned and kissed him on his forehead. “You did perfect, babe.”


End file.
